Battle of the t and i Factory
The Battle of the t and i Factory was a major event that took place in August of 2012. Background In the summer of 2015, Annie McCallin and Savannah van Dukas attended a summer camp. On the last day, everyone went on a field trip to Big Castle Park. Although Charity Hirz had forbidden Annie and Savannah to go, they hitched a ride on the bus’ roof. Later, Charity heard Annie and ordered Cherical McSnake , her henchman, to round up the kids. Upon Charity’s orders, Cherical tore after the two girls. Eventually, Savannah stopped and saw what she thought to be Cherical’s silhouette. Thinking fast, Savannah fired a bolt that knocked out Annie instead. Annie got up, but a moment too late, and they were captured as well. They were enslaved at the t and i factory. A week later, Charity and Cherical held a ceremony to test the kids’ loyalty. When Annie and Savannah did not pass, Charity attempted to burn them at the stake. However, the other workers saved them. After summoning her robots, Charity helped Cherical to deal with the threat. Battle Cherical fights the resistance As the battle began, Freddy and Pernilla led the kids to fight Cherical. After taking them briefly hand-to-hand, Cherical used the third lightning cuff to conjure a fire, setting the room’s posts and cross letters ablaze. This prompted Freddy to run, much to the surprise of several kids. After one last swish to expand the flames, Charity told Cherical to stop with the flames, to which he obliged. Cherical blasted one of the kids into a wall, but deliberately spared him. Robot bodyguards came pouring in, as they were unable to help Charity. They identified Freddy as the leader of the resistance and held him at bladepoint. Not intending to kill anyone, Cherical begged the robots not to spear Freddy. The robots refused. Thinking Cherical did not intend to murder one of his own, Annie snatched his sword and cut the robot down. When the second tried to spear her, Annie intercepted the strike and cut him down. Cherical thanked Annie, but this gave June an opening to snatch the lightning cuffs and throw them into the flames. Cherical was finally overwhelmed by the kids’ following attack and decided to flee. He started climbing up a large pile of rubble, soon to be joined by Charity, who had failed to break Savannah. Duel with destiny Charity ordered Savannah to take a sword, lightning cuff, and pair of rocket boots; then performed a lightning blast and a sweeping deflection, though Savannah was able to resist the latter and duck to the edge of the shield. However, Savannah, realizing that there was no way out, decided that, if she was going to die, she would die fighting, and emerged to face Charity. Her blade angled to block, Charity indirectly called Savannah weak. Savannah retorted, trash-talking her new master, before attacking. Charity took the blow and riposted, speeding up her timing, forcing Savannah to retreat. Savannah then twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with her blade. Though Savannah was young, Charity mused that she needed to conduct herself cautiously if she was to defeat her. As such, she refrained from utilizing the same sort of reckless offensive, and adopted a fairly defensive posture. As the duel progressed, Savannah found that, while she was still able to anticipate Charity’s attacks and defend herself, she could find no openings in Charity’s cautious but ruthless assault. As such, all she could do was to simply block Charity’s blows, the act of which was rapidly depleting her energy. Charity sensed Savannah’s failing strength and derisively taunted the girl. Savannah cryptically responded that Charity could not win; that Annie was powerful and the dark side could never win in the end. Knowing what her true plans were, Charity refused to be baited. Savannah lunged again, but Charity was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock. Charity shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Savannah to pull back. After another exchange, Charity seized the offense and began to chivvy Savannah into the shield’s side. Just as Charity was about to deliver a finishing strike, Savannah unleashed a sudden flurry of attacks that forced a surprised Charity to pull back. As they rapidly circled one another, Charity’s slight decrease in speed provided an opening, allowing Savannah to end the bout with a swift kick to the woman’s jaw. Charity was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping her sword as she flailed for balance before retreating against the opposite end of the shield. Savannah brought her blade down, but Charity rocketed into the air and shot lightning at Savannah. Savannah retaliated and deflected the attack with her sword. The fight started on the ground but ends in the air. Eventually, Savannah’s sword heated and disintegrated, causing her to lose it. She fired lightning just as Charity did. The bolts collided, and both attempted to repel the other’s weapon. Finally, the bolts rebounded and slammed into the wall. Charity grabbed Savannah by the throat, and Savannah grasped Charity’s neck in turn. Their attacks rebounded off one another and Savannah fell, painfully, on the ground. Charity, on the other hand, landed safely. The battle ends Eventually, Charity deserted the fight and climbed after Cherical. Then she lost her balance, fell into the flames and died enclosed in the main room, as she did not have the ability to stop the fire. After Savannah escaped from the fire, she found a control console and activated the sprinklers, putting out the flames quickly. Cherical climbed down and ordered the kids back to work. Aftermath Immediately after the fighting reached its conclusion, Cherical showed Annie and Savannah holograms of his and Charity’s lives, which also revealed Charity’s true intentions. The following day, the t and i Factory workers were driven home by Cherical, and several were escorted out by Savannah and Annie. Conrad was the next to learn of Hirz's death, and he never got over it entirely. Years later, Annie and Savannah became part-time crime fighters under the FBI. Savannah died later on, and her fall was mourned by many. Thanks to the terrible fight, Charity Hirz was dead, and two of the three lightning cuffs were lost forever. Significance * Death of Charity Hirz Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Notes and references Category:Battles Category:Duels Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid events Category:2010s events Category:Events